1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe used for applying a voltage, and to an apparatus for manufacturing an electron source, the apparatus including the probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electron-emitting devices included in electron sources are generally classified as being one of two types: thermionic cathode and cold cathode. Examples of cold cathode include field-emission type electron-emitting devices, metal/insulating layer/metal type electron-emitting devices, and surface-conduction type electron-emitting devices.
The operation of a surface-conduction type electron-emitting device is based on a phenomenon wherein electron emission occurs when a current is passed through a thin, small film formed on a substrate, in parallel with the film surface. The basic structure and manufacturing methods of surface-conduction type electron-emitting devices are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 7-235255 and 8-171849.
A typical surface-conduction type electron-emitting device includes a pair of device electrodes opposed to each other on a substrate, and a conductive film which is connected to the pair of device electrodes and which is provided with a fissure (gap). The fissure (gap) is formed in a part of the conductive film.
A film containing at least one of carbon and a carbon compound as a principal constituent is disposed in the fissure and on the conductive film.
By placing a plurality of such electron-emitting devices on a substrate and by interconnecting the individual electron-emitting devices by wiring, an electron source having a plurality of surface-conduction type electron-emitting devices is manufactured.
By combining the electron source and a phosphor layer, a display panel of an image-forming apparatus is manufactured. Examples of conventional methods for manufacturing such a panel using the electron source will be described below.
In a first example of a manufacturing method, an electron source substrate is fabricated, wherein a plurality of electron-emitting devices formed on a substrate are interconnected by wiring, each device including a conductive film and a pair of device electrodes connected to the conductive film. The entire electron source substrate is placed in a vacuum chamber. After the vacuum chamber is evacuated, a fissure is formed in the conductive film of each device by applying a voltage to each device through an external terminal. A gas containing an organic substance is introduced into the vacuum chamber, and a voltage is applied again through the external terminal to each device in an atmosphere containing the organic substance so that carbon or a carbon compound is deposited in the fissure and on the conductive film.
In a second example of a manufacturing method, an electron source substrate is fabricated, wherein a plurality of electron-emitting devices formed on a substrate are interconnected by wiring, each device including a conductive film and a pair of device electrodes connected to the conductive film. Next, the electron source substrate and another substrate provided with a phosphor layer are joined to each other with a supporting frame therebetween to produce a panel of an image-forming apparatus. Next, the panel is evacuated through a gas outlet of the panel, and a voltage is applied to each device through an external terminal of the panel to form a fissure in the conductive film of each device. A gas containing an organic substance is then introduced into the panel space via the gas outlet of the panel and a voltage is applied again through the external terminal to each device in an atmosphere containing the organic substance so that carbon or a carbon compound is deposited in the fissure and on the conductive film.